


The Second Rule of Hunting

by Misachan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misachan/pseuds/Misachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First rule of hunting: Always bring the salt. Second rule of hunting: Don't touch <i>anything</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Rule of Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> written for slashthedrabble prompt #277 The Evil Overlord List. #57: Before employing any captured artifacts or machinery, I will carefully read the owner's manual.

"Son of a bitch!" He wrapped one arm around Castiel's waist to keep him upright. "Cas, you okay?"

Castiel stumbled backwards, forcing Dean against the wall with a soft _huff_. "I...my legs don't appear to be working," he said, and _yeah_ , Dean had noticed. "I didn't...didn't expect the artifact to do that."

"Welcome to the wonderful world of pagan gods, Cas." He turned Castiel around to take a good look; he was swaying and his eyes were strange and glassy. "How do you feel?"

He tipped his head to the side, giving Dean a weirdly intense look. "Your countenance is appealing, Dean. Aesthetically."

Dean took a second to decode that. "Okay. Thanks?" Castiel swayed forward enough that Dean put his hands out to steady him. "Maybe you should sit...."

Castiel ran one hand along the sleeve of Dean's jacket, and, to Dean's horror, _chuckled_. "This is...quite astonishing."

Dean tipped Castiel's head up. "Dude. I think you're high."

Castiel shook his head. "No. I'm definitely standing on the ground."

Once he got past the Croatoan-Future-Cas flashback it was pretty funny seeing Castiel zonked out. "Trust me, buddy. This stuff is...I don't know, Ecstasy for you. Maybe I should have opened the damn thing."

" _No_." He shook his head, almost losing his balance. "You would be in a coma." A hazy grin flashed across his face. "A pleasant coma. I believe the artifact was some kind of...security device." He frowned, leaning on Dean. "I'm having trouble with my words." Dean felt Castiel's fingertips trail over his skin, down his cheek and across his lips. "I can feel your soul, Dean," he breathed. Before Dean could figure out a response Castiel leaned forward and kissed him.

It was like being kissed by a lightning storm. It was as if everything he was, all of that light, that angelic power, it was all being focused in that kiss and Dean felt his own legs buckling. Castiel pulled back, his fingers stroking Dean's hair. "I _like_ being with you, Dean."

"I like you too, Cas." Castiel leaned in for another kiss and Dean stepped back.

Castiel's brow furrowed. "You don't want me to kiss you?" He looked so damn _dejected_.

"That's not it." Because _damn_ , was that not it. "I just don't want you kissing me because you're hopped up on pagan god dust. You understand?" And Castiel clearly _didn't_ , so Dean slung one arm under his shoulders and started guiding him out of the temple. "We're gonna get back topside and get this shit out of your system."

"Dean. _Dean_." Castiel's tone was so urgent Dean stopped in his tracks. "When I'm no longer...hopped up, I can kiss you again?"

"Yeah, Cas. If you still want to."

"Always want to," he slurred, very softly.

He still looked like a kicked puppy. Dean hesitated a second, then kissed him on the forehead; the change in Castiel's expression was like the sun coming out. "C'mon, Cas. Let's get outta here."


End file.
